


Part of your World

by monica_mei



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), netflix the dragon prince
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Reader-Insert, The Little Mermaid au (inspired by), Viren Deserves Love, Viren's redeption, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica_mei/pseuds/monica_mei
Summary: Since there aren't many Viren x Reader fanfics out there I've decided to make my own. The man deserves love and a redemption arc people!Two things before you dive into the story:1. I am a non-English speaker. So if there are any mistakes or something is sounding weird, please be kind and let me know ;)2. The title is no coincidence. This IS an inspired Little Mermaid au. But the reader is an elf.Enjoy!~MonicaMei
Relationships: Lord Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

_There, hidden in the depths of the enchanted Xadian forest, lives a peculiar tree. Unlike surrounding plants, with green leaves and strong trunks, this tree is small and delicate. But do not be fooled by its simplistic nature, for each branch holds mesmerizing properties. Instead of flowers and fruits, luminescent butterflies bloom. Dancing around in hypnotizing grace, they sparkle and kiss the grass, radiating life and fertility._  


===

Hooves trotted wearily as Viren's pitch black gaze scanned every inch of the enchanted forest. So many wonders and mysteries to discover in this magical land. If only his circumstances weren't so dire...

The long years performing dark magic without any restraint had finally come to claim their price. Absorbing the essence of common wildlife just wasn't enough anymore. Viren's body was dying. Every inch of him succumbing to a painful decay, as though his blood had become acid, slowly corrupting him from inside out. 

In between occasional whimpers, Viren thought about his daughter. Claudia grew to be so brilliant and resourceful, mastering spells he could only dream of performing. He would do anything to prevent her from suffering too.

Reaching his side pocket, Viren took out a drawing of a small tree with butterflies flying around it. The book from where the drawing was taken said the plant was incredibly rare, but if he could find just one seedling or even the butterfly itself, he would be able to cultivate it. 

Like a sobering reminder that his time was running out, a sharp pain crept inside his chest. Viren shrieked, abruptly pulling the reins of his horse. Startled, the horse reared dismounting him. On the ground, Viren curled into his chest. Shaking and grinding his teeth, he watched helplessly as the horse disappeared into the darkness. 

Not long after, he heard the sound of twigs cracking. Was the horse coming back? 

Viren spot a huge pair of yellow cat eyes staring hungrily at him. Cold sweat started to drip from his forehead as he saw the creature's sharp drooling teeth glimmer, reflecting the moonlight. Now every beat of his heart was like canons exploding as the pantabear arched its back, preparing to attack. 

===

Basked in a soft blanket, sitting by the fire in your living room, you enjoyed the nice evening reading one of your favorite novels. A red rosling - a talking rosebud you created when you were just a little elf - laid comfortably on your shoulder, her small black eyes glued on the book in your hands as you narrated the story. 

The rosling, whom you've decided to call Red, used one of the leaves that acted as her arms to nudged your cheek, "Next page! Next page!" She said excited, "I think they are going to kiss now."

You chuckled and continued to read the romance about a miller's daughter who has to marry the arrogant landlord to save her family's farm. You two started this book yesterday and were already halfway through, finally reaching the part where the heroine discovers a soft side hidden beneath the man's pride and their relationship begins to change. The typical haters to lovers trope. No amount of songs and ballads of your people compared to the pure cliche of the human romances you loved so much. 

On both sides of the fireplace, enchanted by an illusion only you and Red could see, large shelves displayed all the books you've collected over the years. There were romances, mysteries, adventures, and even some poetry.

But your top favorites were the human journals you would find while scavenging the old battlefields of Xadia. Each hurried words carrying deep feelings of love for their significant other, fear of upcoming battles and grief for the loss of a friend. 

Like you, all elves were taught to think humans were the destroyers of all life, bringers of decay and chaos. But with these journals, you learned how much humanity struggled without the blessings of primal magic. And even without it, they were able to create magnificent things, build entire empires and adapt to the ever-turning wheels of history. 

You were thankful for having Red as your familiar, no other elf would understand this interest in humanity. Maybe one day the two of you would cross the border of Xadia and explore the human world. How wonderful that would be...

Before you could turn the page an ear-splitting scream startled both of you. Dropping the book, you jumped out of the chair and hurried to the window. Terrified, Red hid in the locks of your hair. 

"W-what was that?" she asked trembling.

"It came from the woods," you said, searching for what might have made that horrible sound. Suddenly, an untamed orange light started to swallow the trees, living only dark smoke behind its path. 

You gasped at the sight of the immense fire. Wasting no time, you shoved your boots on and sprung out the door. The forest was in danger and as an Earth Blood, it was your duty to protect it.

===

The wind whizzed in your ears as your locks whipped back and forth behind you. Skilfully jumping rocks and dodging branches, with poor Red clutching tight at your shoulder, you bolted down the familiar path. 

The scent of cinders started to become stronger and the smoke intoxicated your lungs. Everything was a foggy curtain of smoke and heat but you pressed forward. 

Soon you find the source of the fire, but it wasn't at all what you were expecting. Instead of random points, there was an enormous ball of lapping flames burning even the top of the tallest trees. Close to it, there was also an injured pantabear. It's breathing was shallow and you could see that all the skin of his face and stomach was severely burned. It's sad coal eyes looked at you begging for an ending to its pain. 

"Poor thing... Don't worry ok?" You gently pet its large paw. "I'm here to help."

"What about the fire?" Red asked worried that the inferno ball might swallow them all. 

"First we heal him. It will only take a second Red," you reassured her. Pointing your index finger to the animal you start drawing in the air. A neon green rune resembling a half circle with a line across its middle immediately appeared as you chanted the words, " **Vulnus sanandum."**

Small freckles of green light suddenly appeared, floating around and healing the wounds. "There. Good as new."

The pantabear stood up and licked your hand in a sign of gratitude. Smiling, you pet his head before turning to the ball of fire. "Now to get rid of you." 

Drawing another rune in the air, this time like two J upside down, you say the words **"salicis arbore!"** and the ground shook and cracked before you. Strong roots crawled out of it and begun to interlace, growing higher and higher. Several droplets of water emerged from the top of the roots and fell down like a waterfall, finally putting out the fire. 

Now soaked in the rain of the weeping willow you just conjured, surprise struck you again. As the smoke dissipated, a human man holding a metallic staff fell lifeless on the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of my little Viren x reader adventure and it holds a lot of surprises, including headcanons to a certain startouch.... and why Earth Blood elves were given that name. Also, I'm calling Viren's staff the dark staff now. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who left kudos on my fic, specially Xyna and GeminiVibes for their sweet comments. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~MonicaMei

You didn't know what was more surprising. The fact that you were seeing a human for the first time in your life, or that this human was under the possession of the Dark Staff. 

The rain of the weeping willow had ceased and, stepping closer, your eyebrows arched as you take a better look at him. The man bared a ghostly white complexion and strange purple markings snaked all over his face, neck, and hands. Thanks to your books, you knew for sure that this wasn't how humans normally looked like and it worried you. 

Red climbed down your arm to press her hands on the side of the man's neck. "I can feel his heart beating. He's ok! Although he looks a lot like that zombie from Alive Again " she said, referencing a book you two read last fall to celebrate what they called Halloween. 

You shook your head and your lips curled in a weak smile. "I'm afraid he's not ok, Red." Placing your hand over his broad chest, together with the weak rhythm of his heartbeat, you felt faint waves of his life essence and something else... Something strong and vigorous. 

You could feel death trumpeting through his veins. How was this possible? 

Born connected to the Earth Arcanum meant more than just be able to grow plants or communicate with animals. Everything about you, your spirit, your essence, was rooted in a deep bond with the living world. Life was power. Death was nothing. Merely a simple stop to a new beginning.

And yet, laying before you was this stranger. Weak and helpless, on the brink of his last breath, but still radiating some kind of potent energy. 

Your gaze shifted to the Dark Staff. "So this is how dark magic feels like," you muttered. "He doesn't have much time. I need to heal him now." 

Right when you were about to perform another healing spell, the pantabear, who was still watching everything, growled meaning he didn't like the idea of his attacker walking around the forest again. 

"Don't be like that," you schooled the animal, "he needs our help too. I promise, once he's heald, I won't let him hurt you again." 

The animal paused as if considering his options. He then huffed, still not pleased, but resined to just stand beside you, ready to defend his kind savior.

Without wasting another second you drew the healing rune again. **"Vulnus sanandum!"**

Like before, freckles of green light lingered on the man's body until vanishing completely. But, to your and Red's astonishment, nothing happened.

"What?!" You both exclaimed.

"T-That's not possible. **Vulnus sanandum!"** you tried again only to receive the same result. You frantically repeated the spell, yelling the words nonstop, drawing the healing rune multiple times until there was a glimmering cloud floating around the human.

Panting, you watched the wind blow away the cloud and your shoulders sank in disbelief. His skin had now deeper shades of gray and purple markings consumed his features like parasites. The time between his inhales started to take longer.

It was like trying to contain thin sand. No matter how strong your grip was, no matter how many times you tried. His soul was slipping through your fingers and there was nothing you could do.

Was this the sick and twisted fate the gods had prepared for you? To allow that your first encounter with a human, would also be your last? 

Tears rolled down your cheeks. You looked up and the sky made you remember an old poem. 

_Do not weep sweet children, under the sky night_   
_Be grateful, be true. For life here is bright._   
_Do not wish sweet children,_   
_Be careful, be wise. Or the stars will be your demise_

It didn't matter if it was true. This man only hope now rested on the hands of the mighty cosmos. 

And so, searching for the brightest star, you made a wish. 

===

Between the infinite planes of reality, exiled from the pleasures of his world, a Startouch laughed. The dry sound of his malice echoed throughout the walls of the well-attended chamber, washing away the bitterness and hate that hunted him for the past centuries. 

Reclined on a divan by his mirror with pillows made of silk, Aaravos savored the encounter of two poor and unfortunate souls with a glass of fine beverage. 

One, a young elf desperate two be part of something new. The other, a man hungry for power. Both so sad, so willing to do whatever it takes. How groundbreaking and deliciously chaotic. 

_...please..._

Aaravos felt the cosmic pull of the young elf's wish. Standing up, he traced a finger around the reflection of her face, enamored by her pleading eyes. 

"Oh, don't worry love. I will grant your wish. And I promise that my gift will be much sicker and more twisted than what the gods have ever bestowed." 

===

You opened your palm and Red slowly walked away from the lifeless man. The petals of her dress, usually wide open, were now flat and closed. Back at the comfort of your shoulder, the rosling set crossed legged, her eyes downcast. You knew that, if she could, Red would be crying too.

Before you could console her, a familiar voice followed by other murmurs spoke not far from where you were. "--come. I think the fire started around here," said the voice.

"Oh no!" Red squeezed her cheeks, panicking. "It's Makeda! If she finds out we're going to be dragon food!!!"

"No we won't" you hurriedly grabbed the man by his legs and with some effort, managed to hide him behind some nearby bushes that weren't severely burnt.

Mage Makeda was the eldest elf of your community. Strict and perfectionist, she cared deeply about the traditional role of your kind at maintaining balance in the natural world.

Needless to say, the scenario around you was the complete opposite. 

Wiping away the tears from your face, you dusted the dirt stains off your knees. The sorrow and disappointment now safely hidden behind the mask of a pleasant face. 

Never losing her prim stance, Mage Makeda entered the clearing alongside one of her pupils. A few years ago, that used to be you. Following the wise Mage everywhere she went, struggling to learn the ways of the Earth Arcunum by her eyes. 

But you never could. To Makeda, nature was ordered and ruled. To you, it was wild and free, always transforming into something new. So she labeled you her worse student and that reputation stayed, even after you were old enough to learn magic on your own. 

Makeda's lips curled in disgust, eyes judging every inch. There was a perfect pitch black circle separating the lively forest from the dry carpet of burnt grass where you were standing. The trees near you were gloomy, stripped from their luxurious greens.

Once her stare finally set on you, it was like a slap in the face. "What did you do?" She accused you.

Gulping, you tried to think of something convincible to say. "Hum... Y-you see Makeda, it's actually a funny story. Red and I were...we were..."

"Camping!" Red beamed raising both of her arms in the air before giving you a little wink. 

You smiled, genuinely this time. Despite her small size, Red had always been your biggest strength. "Yes, that's right!" you continued, "we were camping with our new friend pantabear, and I asked Red if she wanted to lit the fire this time. But it was obviously a mistake. There was too much wood and it got out of control...but everything is fine now. I conjured a Weeping Willow and put the fire out before anyone got hurt."

Makeda smacked her forehead. "Ugh. Why do I even bother? Of course, an irresponsible elf such as yourself would think a slaughter like this is fine. An important part of our beloved forest is dead because of your sloppiness!" She slammed her wooden staff on the ground.

"I deeply apologize, Mage Makeda. I'll grow other plants in no time."

"Other plants?!" She said astounded. "Child! If you had stopped wasting your time daydreaming about Gods know what and had paid attention to my lessons, you would know the **right** thing to do. Now. Give me your arm."

Her insults didn't hurt you anymore. You knew exactly what she was about to do and your only regret was that you hadn't thought of that sooner. 

Exposing your forearm, with your wrist turned upwards, you watched her take a sharp orange crystal from the necklace that hung around her staff. Without any warnings, she violently cut your skin. 

You hissed but didn't pull away. "Couldn't you be more gentle?" you said through clenched teeth as your blood dripped from the cut. 

"It's so you learn. A protector's role is to prevent fires, not cause them. You must give back the life that was stolen from our Mother Earth." Makeda waited until there was a puddle of blood on the ground before healing you. 

The dead land started to absorb the thick fluid and, only moments later, seedlings began to grow. While it's branches uncurled, luminescent butterflies, colored in warms hues, bloomed. 

Flying low, their delicate bodies touched the ground. The grass flourished and leaves decorated the top of the trees again. Life had returned to that part of the forest.

"You are a disgrace to our kind. Now collect these butterflies before any reaches the human kingdoms," she let you go, giving a final order before walking out with her student. 

"How rude," Red commented after you two were certain Makeda was far away. "Uh... y/n, are you ok?" she asked when you started to squeal and jump up and down.

"More than ok Red," you rushed to where the human was hidden.

Pushing the brushes away, the first rays of the morning sun kindly illuminated the man. His pale skin and purple markings were gone and with a hand over his heart, you felt only vigorous waves of life essence. 

"We did it Red. We saved him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess I was listening to Poor Unfortunate Souls when I wrote this.
> 
> Also, the idea that Aaravos is like a wishing star came from this post: https://navykat92.tumblr.com/post/183911672100/nothing-below-is-canon-information-this-is-all


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Chapter 3 is here and all I'm going to say about this one is just take a deep breath and dive into the story already. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> ~Monica Mei

. _..We did it Red. We saved him..._

Aaravos smirked watching the cheerful faces of the young Earth Blood and her rosling. "Don't celebrate just yet."

With a wave of his hand, their reflections disappeared and the mirror returned to show only his godlike image. The white shine that outlined the black star on the center of his chest intensified, electrifying his essence, urging him to grant the wish.

So he began to work.

Opening the doors of his chamber, Aaravos descended a pearly white staircase that led to the garden. Having spent centuries imprisoned, the books he was provided quickly lost their appeal. He desperately needed to find other ways to entertain himself.

Aaravos tried music, painting, even writing! But neither lasted. Until he tried gardening. Obviously, he couldn't care less if what he was planting were roses or petunias, although he did prefer to grow only starflowers. What was pleasurable about this activity was the sense of control that came with it. 

The flowers would only bloom if _he_ watered them, if _he_ nurtured the soil... if _he_ allowed them to. Oh, how much he loved to be the ruler of another form of life. 

However, gardening wasn't just soothing for his ego. During his attempts to discover where this bloody prison was, Aaravos realized not only the mirror but everything his eyes could see, was a reflection of someplace in Xadia. Wich was very useful for small communication spells.

Walking between the perfect beds of starflowers, he chose an empty spot of soil. Digging a small hole, he planted one seed and then drew a rune in the air, resembling an S that glowed purple as he chanted, " **hsiw eht tnarg dna traeh gnidaelp eht dnif**."

The star on his chest shone even brighter. Sticking his hand inside its black middle, Aaravos retrieved a metal ring that he placed with the starflower seed before covering it with more soil. 

  
===

Time had stopped. The forest became blurry and silent as if nature wanted your attention to be only for him.

Enamored, you sat beside him watching life color his face. He had warm lustrous brown hair, perfectly combed back. His face was strong and defined, framed by carefully cut sideburns and a beard. The white hair on his chin indicated he was past his young years, but it didn't make him less handsome. His sculpted nose accompanied a prominent jaw and his lips were rich and captivating, perfect for kissing...

"Why hasn't he woke up yet?" Red asked.

Reclining against a tree trunk, you shook those thoughts away, setting your attention back to the basket of vines you were waving to keep the butterflies in. "Well, to be fair Red, he just died and came back. Give the poor man some time," you replied twisting the vines skilfully to make a lock.

Red slid down your arm and scratched her head, "he doesn't seem poor. Look at how fancy his clothes are." She gasped, "what if he's a prince?!"

You chuckled. "I think he's a little bit old to be a prince." Taking a red rose from the flower crown that adorned your hair, you attached to the basket for a final touch. 

"A king than. Do you think he carries a key of the kingdom like in the story we were reading?" Red said opening the side pocket of the man's belt.

"No no don't touch --" Before you could stop her, she had already dived in. You rolled your eyes, letting her explore. After all, Red was just as much curious as you.

"Ugh, there's a lot of gross things in here. Why does he need this for?" she popped out to show you a disembodied chicken foot, before going back inside to rummage some more. "Oh wait, now this looks interesting! I think he was searching for you y/n," Red showed you a drawing of the Earth Blood's butterflies.

Of course he wasn't searching for you specifically. That would be impossible. But just the thought of him, in such dire state, bravely venturing the dangerous forest of Xadia at midnight, searching for your help...It gave you chills. The Gods knew just how much you adored heroic tropes.

"I think I've been reading too many novels to you lately. Now come," you set the drawing aside and picked her up, "let's take care of these butterflies before any finds Makeda, and she comes back to haunt us."

There were plenty of them, some scattered around the clearing and others already flying away from your view. Luckily their glow was hard to miss, so one by one, you began to fetch your butterflies until they were all inside the basket.

"There's one more," Red pointed to a faint yellow glow beyond the trees of the clearing. You rush to it. But every time you were about to catch it, it flew further away. 

As if it was trying to show you something, the butterfly touched every branch that led to a nearby river down the hill. Finally content, it landed on a rock by the water stream, where a camp of Moonshadow elves was set. 

Your heart stopped. Your boots slipped outwards on the wet leaves as you quickly turned around to hide behind a large tree. Hopefully, they didn't see you.

Carefully, you take a peek and counted six of them. 

"The horse tracks lead to the clearing up ahead. The human rider must be there. Azura and I can capture him," said the archer.

"No," responded the tall elf, probably their leader. "We'll be stronger if we attack together. Do not underestimate this human, brother. He was able to enter Xadia unharmed. But we will guarantee he doesn't get out of here alive."

Horror took over your features. Pressed tight against the tree, your lungs started to hyperventilate. You searched your mind for a quick solution, a spell, anything that could get you and the still unconscious human out of there as fast as possible.

Suddenly, in front of your feet, the soil began to twist and twirl, shaping letters on the dirt. 

**_Hello, y/n._ **

Said the first message. The dirt moved again, erasing the letters to form new ones.

**_Do not worry. I will help you._ **

And before your eyes, a starflower bloomed. Opening its petals, it revealed a ring. You covered your mouth, not believing what was happening. It was both amazing and terrifying. 

"Who are you?" you used your finger to write on the ground.

_**I am your wish. Now here is what you need to do** _

===

  
There was darkness. Paralyzed, everything around Viren was a claustrophobic emptiness that slowly swallowed him. The cursing pain only building and building, pulling his soul apart. He tried to scream, shout, and even cry for help, but the air was ripped from his lungs. 

Was this dying or just punishment? Did he even deserve punishment? All he did was humbly dedicate his life to protect humanity, to ensure a brighter future. Every life that he took for a dark spell saved thousand more. So if this was supposed to make him regret the past, he would perish in pain. He did what he had to do. He did what was right. 

But then aurora burst in that black infinitude. It's soft green hues swayed toward him, overwhelming his body in a kind, surprisingly sweet, energy. And relief finally flooded his existence.

He felt gravity push his body against the hard ground, his fingers brushed the grass. He heard the birds and his lungs were filled with the fresh air of the forest. Somehow he was alive.

But the most mesmerizing thing happened when Viren opened his eyes. Crowned by the golden rays of the morning light, an elf smiled at him. 

Viren didn't move. Her eyes held such kindness and serenity that it was impossible not to be held prisoner by them. There was something...undeniable entrancing about her features. 

Unlike the markings of other elves, hers were minimal. Only thin lines on her cheekbones, drawn to resemble growing branches. The waves of her locks framed her soft face and the horns were like the ones of a young deer, small and delicate, adorned with a tiara of deep red roses and leaves. 

When she spoke, her voice was like a song. "I'm so glad you are awake."

Suspicion started to ring in his ear. Despite her pleasant appearance, she was still an elf. And all elves hated humanity.  
  
Viren slowly sat up proceeding to examine his body. He wasn't chained up, there were no broken bones or wounds. No bite marks or teste of venom in his mouth. But more than that, the purple markings were gone and he was feeling like he had just gained ten years of youth. 

"Yes, it took a while but I manage to heal you from those strange markings," she already answered his unspoken question. "But you're not safe yet. Assassins are on the lookout for you, so I need you to wear this," the elf showed him a metal ring ornamented with strange runes. 

Viren's suspicion escalated. The ever turning cough-wheels of his mind whizzed, trying to understand the motives behind that mysterious elf. There was a great chance her kindness could be just a trick to take away the Dark Staff.

Viren's gaze darted to his precious relic. Quickly, he grabbed it and rolled on top of her, pinning her down. Their noses almost touching, with the staff pressed tight against her chest, he felt her hot breathing against the skin of his face. He would be lying if that didn't make his whole body shiver. 

"You expect me to believe you, elf?" 

"I don't think you have a choice. You can't possibly fight six assassins on your own. So unless you don't want to live to see the butterflies you were searching for, then just get off me."

His eyebrows flinched. "Butterflies?" 

The elf nodded. "That basket is filled with them. And I can show you how to get more. But you need to do exactly as I say."

===

Most would have simply walked away. There was nothing more dangerous than a group of assassins with bloodthirst. But that was not who you were. Inside you radiated the nobility of a true defender. No matter how impossible the odds seem, you would always stay loyal to your oath to protect all life, elven or not. 

Swiming in his silver gaze, you didn't find traces of hate. He was puzzled, sure. Maybe even scared. And so were you. There was no way to tell what the stars had prepared for both from this point. Yet, defying logic and common sense, you chose to have faith in the promises of your wish. And you hoped the human on top of you did the same.

"Y/n, hurry!" Red, who was watching the camp of Moonshadow elves, came running to you. "They are coming!"

"Listen, I understand why is difficult for you to trust me. And I don't blame you. But I promise I won't harm you. I want to help," your voice was firm and calm, struggling to make him see beyond your horns and pointy ears. 

Then his face softened. With his body pressed against yours, you felt the tension of his muscles go. A sigh left his mouth.

"Verry well." He stood up, giving you his hand. "I'll belive in you uh, y/n. Isn't it? He asked with a certain charm in his tone.

You blushed, "Yes." And your hands stayed linked for more than necessary when Red tugged the hem of your pants, reminding you all were still in a life-threatening situation.

"Ok that's really cute, but can't you do introductions later? They are coming!" She screamed. 

"Right, right," you let his hand go and gave him the ring before picking Red up. "This ring is enchanted with an illusion. It will turn you invisible and allow us to walk out of here without the assassins suspecting a thing."

Pursing his lips, the man examined the ring intrigued, but put it on without making questions. You weren't able to contain a smile, his curiosity was very endearing. 

A purple shine radiated from the ring and it started to engulf his figure and also the staff until your sight of him vanished completely.

"That's very clever. What now?" he asked.

Picking the basket, you whistle. "Well, you are invisible but can still leave tracks. So were are taking a ride."

Even though your time was running out, you had an urge to take the ring from him just to see the look on his face as your new friend pantabear came running, responding to your call. 

"Great," the man said, "you again."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kudos and support. It's really inspiring to know people are enjoying Part of your World. So stay tuned for the next update. Your adventure with Viren is only starting!
> 
> Also, for the curious people out there: the reader's speels are Latin and Aaravos spell on this one is reversed text.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red,  
> Violets are blue.  
> Viren is greedy,  
> and he wants you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my corny teste, but hooray, chapter 4 is finally here! I wish I had posted this sooner... Anyhow, I'm am super excited about this one. 
> 
> Also, recently I saw @propheticfire headcanon of the baker (same VA as Viren) being Viren's uncle and I fell in L.O.V.E. So this chapter explores this idea a bit and I definitely plan on developing it. Here are the links of that: 
> 
> https://propheticfire.tumblr.com/post/189477213541/barius-flinging-jelly-tarts-at-viren-sit-down 
> 
> https://propheticfire.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy new to year to you all.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~MonicaMei

The large strides of the pantabear distanced you all from the threats of the Moonshadow elves faster than your legs ever could. Now traveling at a slower pace, silence became your new obstacle.

Your head was filled with questions that desperately needed to be answered. Where was he from? Was he really a King, like Red said? How did he get into Xadia? But the man behind you was quiet as a stone. Elves and humans had been fighting for so long, it would take time to change hearts and minds. Yet, you saved his life. Twice! And he said he would trust you. Didn't you deserve at least to know his name?

Looking down, Red was sitting crossed legged on the basket that you were holding. Her head rested on her hand, eyes downward in pure boredom. So you had an idea.

"Hey Red, want to play a game?"

"YES!" She responded excited, standing up. "What game?"

You smirked. "A guessing game. Let's guess the name of the human we just saved without asking nothing in return. Do you want to star--"

"Jefferey!" Red had already shouted her answer.

"What?? I don't look like a Jefferey!" the man finally spoke and you did your best to stifle your laughter.

"Oscar? Duncan? Triston..." Red continued, completely ignoring him, "how about Steve?"

"Viren!" He shouted. "My name is Viren."

"I swear that was my next guess..." the rosling commented.

"My apologies. I did not intend to be rude or ungrateful. It is just hard for me to believe you are helping me. Do all of your kind share the same compassion toward humans?" Viren asked you.

"Well, if they did, then the Earth Bloods would've been banished from Xadia as well," you replied, imagining how wonderful it would be if both sides had chosen peace first...

"Indeed. So dark magic doesn't horrify you?"

Your thoughts went back to the countless days exploring Xadia's battlefields and abandoned human homes, scavenging their hidden treasures and finding those old journals and forgotten letters. Every word was a testimony of how dark magic helped their people when nothing else could.

However, you also remembered feeling that death energy inside Viren and how it consumed his very essence, how it consumed life!

You sighed. "Dark magic uses life as a source of power. And life is what the Earth Bloods most value in this world. But...I understand why humans need it. Frankly, I can't even imagine how frustrating must be for you to see elves have it better, just because they were naturally gifted. And as long is used to help others, I suppose it's ok."

"Wow. Are you sure you are not secretly a human mage, living in the skin of an elve?" Viren said and both of you chuckled.

This is what your heart was looking for. That little spark, that small connection between two strangers. Born from this warm and genuine curiosity of knowing each other, capable of becoming so much more. At least you hoped so.

"So, where can we find more of these butterflies trees?" he asked. "We've been traveling for a while and I still haven't found a single one."

After taking the ring from your wish, it told you both had to rush to the border of Xadia, stopping for nothing. So you planned to show Viren you were the source for more butterflies once you all get there. But the surroundings were so quiet and you were certain the Moonshadow elves were far behind you, so it wouldn't be a problem revealing your secret now, right?

Decided, you searched for an empty spot on the ground. "There!" You pointed to a small corner without grass, near some dried mushrooms.

Viren and you dismounted. Taking out the ring, he raised an eyebrow at you, "this is just dead soil."

"For now," you smiled. "Red?" The rosling saluted you before transforming her hand into a little thorn. Climbing down your arm, she pierced your index finger, making a single drop of blood fall on the ground. A vine immediately uncurled followed by the blossom of a vividly blue butterfly.

Viren's mouth hanged opened in a half-smile. "T-That is incredible...Haha! I can't believe it. Of course! It all makes sense now. The reason behind your kind's name, why it was so rare. You," he held both of your hands, his face shining with enthusiasm, "you are what I have been looking for!"

His words came to you as a compliment. A delicate, unexpected sweetness that made your legs tremble and turned your cheeks pink again. Worried you've been staring at him for too long, you think of something to say, anything.

Suddenly, your words were stolen by Red's scream, "LOOK OUT!"

An arrow brutally hit your shoulder, causing you to fall on the ground with its sharp impact. "y/n!" Viren exclaimed.

Swallowing back the pain, your eyes darted everywhere. Your blood ran cold as the same assassins from before emerged from the shadows. Faces distorted by hate, they surrounded both of you.

Their leader took a step forward, pointing his blade at Viren. "You made a terrible mistake when you crossed that border."

"No please," you begged, still on the ground. "There is a peaceful way to solve this. He just came here looking for help."

"Quiet, traitor. Your justice will come later," he snarled. "He came here for help. Now he found death." The assassins' blade glistened against the sunlight, coming down with all its mighty force.

"NO!" you screamed.

Viren's staff blocked the strike. His arms shivered under the superior strength of the Moonshadow elf. The blade screeched, sliding down the length of the Dark Staff as they both stepped out preparing to attack again.

Swinging his weapon, Viren brutally hit under the elf's chin. He stumbled back, braking his fighting stance. With the new opening, Viren wasted no time. Wielding the sharp end of the staff he jumped, stabbing the chest of the leader of the assassins. A chocked gasp left the elf's mouth, as he fell dead on the ground before you.

Then everything became a cacophony of screams, grunts and ear-splitting sounds of metals hitting against each other, as the remaining Moonshadow elves darted towards Viren, with blood in their eyes.

Like an extension of his body, the human quickly swang the staff right and left, but the elves jumped and dodged his attacks effortlessly, striking back without mercy.

You were starting to think Viren would die in front of you again. Until he retrieved a crystal ball from his pocket. " ASPIRO FRIGIS !" he shouted drawing a rune in the air. A trail of ice quickly snaked through the grass and up the remaining assassins, freezing them from head to toe.

Panting, Viren wiped the sweat off his forehead before coming to you. "We have to get out of here," he said. But your body was rooted on the ground, shocked by the lifeless expression of the elf near you. Squeezing your eyes shut, the pain in your shoulder became only a sting, as your mind replayed that brutality in vivid colors over and over.

===

Opening your eyes again, trapped in Viren's embrace, you examed your surroundings, recognizing that sea of rocky hills. The border of Xadia was only a day journey away. He slid his arms under your legs, lifting you up from the pantabear and reclining you against a large rock. "I need you to take a deep breath so I can pull that arrow, ok?" he knelt in front of you.

Pressing your lips together, you nodded taking a deep inhale. You flinched and the arrow was already in his hand. "See, easy like ripping a bandage," Viren paused. "Now I, uh...need to see how deep the cut was," he said, looking at the strings that tied your blouse in a zigzag pattern.

You nod a second time, loosening the first row. Viren gently pushed the side down, exposing your wounded shoulder. In silence, you watched him perform a simple dark spell that made your flesh knit together, sealing the cut.

"There, much better..." he muttered, circling the spot with his finger. Slowly, he started to trace the line of your collar bone, up the sensitive skin of your neck making you shiver, until his warm hand cupped your cheek. Like his touch, Viren's face was soft and kind, mixing your thoughts with a great portion of conflict and confusion. As if the man before you wasn't the same that murdered that elf.

He fought bravely to protect you and Red. Still, you simply couldn't accept that your life was saved under the cost of another. If you didn't approve the violent ways of the Moonshadow elves then you shouldn't approve his. Bloodshed was never the answer.

Shifting your gaze to the horizon, you thought about the assassins frozen in the middle of the forest, and Mage Makeda's voice echoed inside your mind...

_If you had paid attention, you would know the right thing to do_

_A protector's role is to prevent fires. Not cause them_

_You are a disgrace to our kind_

Guilt started to hammer your conscience. If you had listened to your wish, if you hadn't stopped, that Moonshadow elf would still be alive. You needed to fix this. Give back the life that was stolen and free the other elves.

"Viren, what you did back there," the words were stuck in your throat.

"Dangerous, I know," he interrupted you. "But a rare flower as yourself is worth protecting."

Your heart was immediately crushed. For years you and Red dreamed about adventuring in the human world, exploring its wonders and the man in front of you could give you all that. Nevertheless, your selfless nature stopped you from nurturing this captivating idea.

"It was wrong," you finally said it, pushing his hand away.

===

Born in poverty, raised only by his uncle who had nothing but the low incomes of his humble bakery, Viren quickly realized the line that separated him, luckless and unfortunate, from the blessed others.

Every single day of his life, he struggled to jump that great divide, holding on to every opportunity fate threw at him. And after becoming the high mage of Katolis and advisor, this way of thinking only got stronger. History was made with strong choices and advantages. And right now, a golden one was standing in front of him.

Viren entered Xadia looking for just one butterfly seedling, but instead found an infinite garden, living inside this charming elf who, surprisingly doesn't hate humanity. It would be insane to let such a special treasure, such opportunity, slip through his fingers.

"y/n, I can see why you have a problem with this. But you need to understand it was the only way for us both to survive. What is done is done. We should focus on what will happen once we cross the border."

She darted up, eyes widened. "How can you say that?! You just killed someone and you talk as if it was nothing. And what about the others? We can't just abandon them in the middle of the forest!"

"I'm sorry, are we talking about the same thing??" Viren stood as well, not intending to increase the tone of his voice but this conversation was starting to annoy him. "Because the elves I remembered were assassins. Not farmers or artists. Assasins. Ruthless killers that would've added you to their blood record if it wasn't for me!"

"You don't know that! I could've explained the situation, make them changed their minds, avoid any kind of confrontation. That was the whole point of giving you that ring!"

"If your words were so powerful, then why give me the ring in the first place??" His shout echoed throughout the mountains.

An exasperated sigh left Viren's lips. He simply couldn't lose her. She was too special, too valuable.

Stepping closer, Viren's expression softened as he held her hands again.  "They called you a traitor, y/n. They no longer see you as one of them. You said it yourself, no one else in Xadia would understand what you did for me. But I do. And I'm willing to do anything to show my gratitude, If only you come with me."

"Viren, I can't--"

He didn't let her finish. Pushing her closer, Viren lifted her delicate chin, not letting her look away.  "y/n, in your eyes I see admirable compassion.  But I also see the reflection of someone who doesn't belong here. Xadia will never accept you. There's nothing for you here. Please, come with me."

Viren was already smiling triumphant, certain that his words would convince her.  Then y/n shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Viren. I've made up my mind. I won't go with you. Now take the basket and leave Xadia before anything else bad happens."

"Than, unfortunately, you give me no other choice," he replied coldly, letting her go.

Taking a coin sack out of his pocket, Viren pointed the Dark Staff at y/n and her rosling.  His voice turned into a deep growl as he chanted, " **erusaert ym si luos ruoy.** **erusaert ym si luos ruoy** "

It was a shame to see her beautiful face be abruptly corrupted by horror and pain, but it was a necessary measure. He was a pragmatist above all else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. It's really amazing to know people are enjoying this and I can't wait to show you guys what I have planned for this story.


End file.
